


You're My Favorite Superhero

by IAmNotLost



Series: You're My Favorite Superhero [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Help i saw a cute picture on tumblr and i had to do it, M/M, There's swearing, but just a warning!!, hello high school boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotLost/pseuds/IAmNotLost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's a comic book nerd. Tony's smitten. Highschool AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Favorite Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a picture and prompt I saw by a lovely artist on tumblr. http://whipbogard.tumblr.com/post/28639155475/steve-tony-in-an-alternate-universe-where-they  
> It's so cute. Gah!

Everything was quiet. During the winter, as the snow fell softly onto the ground and covered trees and cars and houses on it's journey, everything got a lot more silent. The chirp of birds wasn't so prominent, most animals found trees and holes to stay warm in, and the snow silenced the clicking of heels on pavement.

Everything was beautiful. Sprinkles of powered sugar fell from the sky and dusted over bushes and sidewalk and road, covering the ledge of Steve's windowsill as Tony watched on, alternating from the comic book to the picture being painted outside. Everything was slowly losing color, turning into a blank white canvas, and Tony didn't mind blank if it meant watching the snow fall.

Everything was beautiful, including Steve, whose head was ducked and eyes focused intently on the comic book laid in front of them, nibbling on his lower lip as he read. It wasn't cold in Steve's house--his mom liked to keep it toasty during the winter--but Tony may have played it up a little because it got him a spot next to Steve under the blankets.

They were pressed together, hip to hip, shoulder to shoulder, because Steve still had a single for a bed, and they had to squeeze together in the center so the two of them didn't fall out. Tony teased about how he was glad to Steve was so scrawny, and Steve shot back that if Tony didn't have such a big ego, maybe they could fit more comfortably.

"Could you close the blanket? We're not cocooned in here if you have a corner peaking open." Steve mumbled, flipping to the next page of the comic.

"Well, a) we'll fucking suffocate in here, and b) it's pretty outside."

Steve arched an eyebrow and drew his blue eyes away from the comic book. "You're appreciating scenery? Tony Stark has a _heart?_ " Steve grinned and leaned in close, close, closer, ( _What the fuck oh my god he's right here what the hell oh my--_ ) to peak out of the little rip in their cocoon.

"It is pretty." Steve acknowledged, but Tony was busy watching his long lashes rest against his cheek when he blinked, and the way his eyes looked shiny from the side, and the way he smelt just like regular soap but it was literally the best fucking smell on the planet.

So, genius child of famous billionaire, who flaunted his money around for everything, was head over heels for the only kid who could put up with him. The scrawny, arty kid with the heart too big for his body.

Tony was pretty much fucked.

Steve sent a smile over to Tony, and it was Tony's favorite one--the one that started off slow, just a twitch of the corners of his mouth being pulled upward to reveal a pearly white smile. The one full of sincerity, and genuine contentment that Tony was almost surprised it was directed at him.

"Why do we always stay at my house? You have, like, forty living rooms and huge beds, so I don't know why you like it here." Steve grinned, going back to the comic book.

Tony just shrugged. "Your bed gives a better view of outside." But, really, even though Steve's parents were here and if they walked in, would probably find this awkward, Tony liked it here better. The house always smelt of vanilla and cookies, and it was always warm. It might have been considerably smaller than Tony's house, but Tony liked this one better.

He may have flaunted out his money, but he didn't necessarily always like it.

"You're really weird." Steve's nose crinkled as he laughed. He pointed to the comic book, looking over at Tony when he wasn't chuckling anymore.

"Who's your favorite superhero, again?"

_You._

Because, if Tony's being honest, Steve probably saved his life.

Not that Tony likes to be honest, so he keeps that bit of information to himself.

"I don't know. There's a couple." He says instead, nudging Steve's shoulder with his own. "How about yours?"

"Superman." Steve says confidently, nodding his head along in an affirmative.

"Yeah? You just want his muscles." Tony teases, and then outright laughs when Steve smacks him upside the head.

"Shut up, asshole! My mom's going to get pissed that we're still awake." Steve whispers, and when they hear footsteps approaching they hold their breath. Steve turns off the flashlights, and Tony silently puts the crinkled bag of potato chips under the bed, and they breathe slowly.

They're both lying flat now, in the dark, and the only thing Tony feels is the brush of Steve's soft hair against his face, and it's too dark to see anything, but he has the dimensions of Steve's face and hairline memorized so he ducks his head and presses his lips to Steve's.

Steve's frozen for a moment, and Tony's about to pull back with his tail between his legs before he felt a hand grip his forearm, and Steve pressed forward, kissing him back tentatively. He felt hands slide into his hair, tugging him down, and Steve was half laying on his side with Tony hovering over him.

Steve pulled away and their eyes adjusted to the darkness, making them look shadowy, but distinguishable.

"I...I don't..."

"Look, I'm sorry, I couldn't--"

They both started at the same time, before chuckling breathlessly. "I like you." Steve mumbled, and it almost sound pained.

"I like you, and it's impossible for you to like me, because I'm all--you know, not what you look for, not what you like, and you kissed me, and I don't know what to make of that. What is that?" Steve urged, and Tony watched the way the blue of his eyes looked a lot darker under the covers, but still beautifully bright. He was trying to figured that one out.

"God, Steve, you don't even realize, do you? I want you and your dangerously pointy elbows and knobby knees. Your frankly _ridiculously_ long eyelashes, your stupidly pink mouth, and it's--it's not even cool, okay, because I sound like the fucking _Shakespeare_ sonnet we did last week in Lit, and--"

It didn't matter how dark it was, because Tony would always see Steve's smile.

"Ridiculously long eyelashes?" Steve grinned, and Tony had a really good retort about how he saw one of Steve's sketches of his face, and he was not that pretty, really, he did. But Steve's fingers were carding through his hair, and he was looking up at Tony as if he just hung the stars in the sky, so Tony figured he could let that one slide.

So, he kissed him again, and it was a lot nicer than the first one because Steve kissed back right away, and it was languid and thorough and by the time Tony ducked his head away, into Steve's neck, they were both breathing a lot heavier than they were five minutes ago. 

"I'm crinkling my comic book." Steve mumbled into Tony's ear, and Tony could hear the pout in his voice so he chuckled, pressing a kiss to the base of Steve's jaw before moving off the smaller boy and gently plucking the comic out from behind Steve's back.

They lay on their backs for a while, Steve nestled into the crook of Tony's shoulder, matching their breathing to the same rhythm. Steve was a big sap, he couldn't help it.

"Usually I'm good with telling if someone likes me. I...I seriously had no idea, or man, I would have done this weeks ago." Tony murmured on a soft chuckle, feeling the way Steve's lips turned upward against the inside of his shoulder.

"I've liked you since that time in the cafeteria, when everyone left after lunch, but you stayed back for a few moments to help the kid with glasses, when someone threw them in the garbage."

Tony could feel his own cheeks heating up, a habit that he broke years ago. "Steve, that was freshman year. We weren't friends until sophomore."

Steve shrugged. "So I've carried a little bit of a torch for you, secretly. I was a goner."

"I have glasses, so I mean, I just--"

"You're a better person than you let everyone, including yourself, believe."

"Alright, Yoda, enough words of wisdom." Tony grumbles and Steve grins, positively delighted. He rolls over onto his side, taking the comic book from Tony's hand, and throwing his other hand over Tony's waist, moving closer.

"You're clinging to me like a spider monkey. I always had a feeling you were a cuddler." Tony smirked, but didn't move him away. If his arm curled loosely around Steve's shoulders, well, it wasn't consciously. Really.

"Oh, c'mon. I just bared my soul for your reaping. You have to share, too." Steve pouted, pinching him in the side. Tony swatted at him with his hand.

They were quiet for a few moments after that, and this was all really new, to both of them really. Tony has a reputation of being...well, a whore, but he only ever did one night stands with some of the people in his senior class. Never cuddled. Never had feelings.

"The first time we read comic books on your floor, and you told me seriously what qualities someone has to have to be a superhero." Tony remembers the moment well. They'd been friends for a good, solid couple of months, and Tony was hooked. He'd never had a friend for that long. Someone who wasn't after money or fame, or anything like that. Just someone who wanted to be around him. It was intoxicating.

"You listed all of these noble things. Big heart, compassionate, genuine. They had to have good morals, they had to want to help. You said, what makes a superhero super was the fact that he never gave up, and he didn't run away." Tony remembers, remembers it all.

"And then you asked me who my favorite superhero was, and I couldn't answer." Tony chuckles, because God, being around this boy has turned him into a total fucking ham.

"Why not?"

"Because you're my favorite superhero."

And with that, Steve ducked his face back into Tony's shoulder, and Tony could feel the heat radiating from him and he knew Steve was blushing, and Tony laughed, a genuine smile setting on his face, because really? This was the damn happiest he's been in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Gah. Hopefully that wasn't too bad--I'm a little rusty, I've had a nasty writer's block for a while. I'm thinking of either doing a prequel? Like, the whole...meeting, thing?  
> Or a sequel, of years to come, and all that. Or maybe both. I don't know.  
> Would you guys want that? If anyone reads this. LOL.  
> If you did manage to read it, I hope you enjoyed it. Really. I'm sorry if it was a little OOC? I tried to keep it in character, but I always pictured Tony as a romantic at heart. LOL.  
> Thanks for reading. ;-;


End file.
